The present disclosure relates to a surface covering, and in particular, a deck system having interlocking planks and joining strips and a method of assembling the deck system.
A deck covering is a structure typically built outdoors and typically connected to a building. A deck usually has a flat surface similar to a floor and can be built at a given elevation above the ground. A deck can support a load consisting of people, deck furniture, or other items. The supportable load can vary from deck to deck based on such items as the size and type of material used to build the deck. Typical deck coverings are made from a wood based material. Wood based deck coverings, however, can be heavy and may not be water resistant or humidity resistant. Some wood-based deck coverings may include, gaps between planks wherein the gaps can create spaces for water to flow underneath the deck covering and/or spaces which can collect debris.
To reduce the spacing between planks, non-wood based deck coverings may use grooved surfaces to connect adjacent planks. Conventional grooved connections, however, may not adequately join together which can result in reduced joint strength and/or result in tripping conditions. Additionally, typical grooved deck coverings may require using a tapping block or other tool which can add installation complexity and/or damage capability to the deck covering. Moreover, typical deck connectors may allow water seepage between deck planks. The water seepage can pool or collect underneath the deck structure. The water collection may result in corrosion issues for the deck components. Further, the water collection can force back up onto the deck surface at other locations which can result in unsightly or unsafe conditions.
Therefore, a deck system that is lightweight but yet durable is desired. A deck system is also desired that can provide rapid, convenient, efficient, and economical design, manufacturing, installation, and maintenance. It is also desired to have a deck system that is water resistant and corrosion resistant while achieving desired or acceptable joint strengths. A deck system is also desired that can effectively handle water seepage such as directing any water seepage away from the deck.